1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of steering systems, and more particularly to a steering system for multiple vehicle trains.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,238; 4,382,607; 4,484,758; 5,071,152; 5,163,698; and 5,477,937, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse steering systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical steering system for multiple vehicle trains.
Maneuverability of multiple vehicle trains is a concern for example in farming applications where multiple vehicles, such as, for example, a train of multiple feed bunks, must be moved through narrow gates or around buildings or other obstructions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved steering system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.